


Unexpected Understanding

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: "Unexpected", Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker faces humiliation.  Archer recognises some limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Set during - you've guessed it - the S1 episode "Unexpected"

I’m mortified for him. The Klingons laugh and all he can do is stand with his shirt raised, trying not to shrivel. 

The ensigns are confused. T’Pol looks so damned superior I could throw something at her.

Malcolm surprises me. Again.

Concern. Compassion. They scream out of his eyes while his expression’s impassive. He’s feeling this badly.

For his friend.

I envy Trip. That easy, confident manner of his has broken down the barriers; befriended our reserved lieutenant. I’ve tried. Those four pips stand in my way.

A barrier. Insurmountable.

I’m his Commanding Officer.

I can never be a man


End file.
